


Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of Who Put a Curse on Eda?

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [2]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Luz hires Encyclopedia Brown to solve problems!
Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938871
Kudos: 1





	Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of Who Put a Curse on Eda?

"Okay I need your help!" Luz said.

"That will be 25 cents," Encyclopedia Brown said. He pointed at his jar.

"Okay!" Luz said and she gave Encyclopedia a quarter.

"What do you need me to do?" Encyclopedia asked.

"I need you to find who the emperor is and who cursed Eda!" Luz said. "It's important."

"Okay, that will take a few minutes," Encyclopedia said. Then he went to the boiling isles and he searched for clues. He met Amity and she made an abomination and it was scary.

"Rise!" she shouted to her abomindation and it scared Encyclopedia away.

Then he looked at the abomination closer and he realized it wasnt an abomination at all!

"Bugs Meany you're an abomination?" Encyclopedia said.

"No, you found me!" he said.

"I bet you are the emperor too and you also cursed Eda is that right?" Encyclopedia said.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Bugs said, but Encyclopedia didn't believe him.

"Lock him up!" Encyclopedia said.

"But he's my abomination," Amity said. "I need him for a good grade."

"You have the good grade inside you all along," Encyclopedia said and Amity was more confident then because he said that.

"Okay thank you Encyclopedia. I didn't really want a fake abomination anyway," Amity said.

Then the Warden came and he took Bugs Meany away. Also Bugs revealed the antidote to Eda's curse.

"You are saved!" Encyclopedia said but he made Eda give him a quarter too because he needed money to buy ice cream later.

"Thank you Encyclopedia!" Eda said.

"Oh, also, here is your real crown!" Encyclopedia said to King. He found it on Bugs Meany because he was wearing a crown before like he usually did.

"Yay I can take my real place as king again!" he said. So he became the real Emperor that Bugs took away from him.

Now Encyclopedia was done, so he went back to Luz. "I fixed the world" he said.

"Thank you Encyclopedia," Luz said.

The End


End file.
